1. Field of the invention.
The field of the invention relates to packaging materials for protecting items during storage or shipment.
2. Brief description of the related art.
The protection of valuable items from damage during storage and shipment is a well-recognized necessity. Various shipping containers and other packaging materials have accordingly been devised to protect such items.
The packaging of relatively large, bulky articles of irregular shape is difficult, particularly if such items are also heavy. Bathtubs are among such difficult-to-package articles.
One type of bathtub construction includes a reservoir and an apron which extends in front of the reservoir. Since there is a space between the apron and reservoir wall, the bathtub can be damaged if a force is exerted upon the apron.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,289,825 and 3,521,744 disclose shipping wrappers for bathtubs. The former patent discloses an apron sheet for protecting the apron of the bathtubs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,101 discloses a shipping container including a pair of opposing side flaps which engage the outer surface of a bathtub apron, thereby protecting the same.